1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device housing for receiving a data storage drive therein, and particularly to a device housing having a grounding clip which is capable of grounding the drive.
2. The Related Art
A device housing is generally used to receive a data storage drive such as a floppy disk drive (FDD), a hard disk drive (HDD) or a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive for insertion into a device bay of a computer and electrical connection with the computer. The device housing is made of a plastic material so that electrostatic charges produced by the data storage device easily accumulate on the device housing. Thus, the device housing may produce electrostatic discharge which can reduce the stability of the computer system or even damage electronic components of the computer.
To counter this problem, a conventional device housing is grounded through the shielding of a connector attached thereon, which electrically connects to the shielding of a complementary connector inside the computer. However, because the device housing is insulated, the connector shielding on the device housing just grounds a part of the device housing. Furthermore, when the connector on the device housing is disconnected from the complementary connector, the device housing is not grounded and thus readily produces electrostatic discharge. Thus, a more effective means for grounding the device housing is desired.
Additionally, the means is required to be simple to facilitate assembly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device housing with a grounding clip facilitating grounding a device received therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding clip for a device housing having a simplified assembly.
To fulfil the above mentioned objects, a device housing in accordance with the present invention is adapted to receive a data storage device therein. The device housing comprises a base and a grounding clip attached to the base. The base comprises a pair of side walls and at least one side wall defines a pair of gaps. The grounding clip forms a pair of fixing portions for engaging with the gaps of the base. A contact finger extends from each fixing portion for contacting the data storage device to form a grounding path from the data storage device internal to the housing to an outside of the side wall.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: